A Kyouya Love Story Real one
by Smerphette
Summary: Sry. i accidently posted dis on  anima instead, but here it is. its starts with a kidnapping. a girl opens kyouya up. how will things progress? A KyouyaXOC story


Songs :

1.) You'll be in my heart ~~~Disney's _Tarzan_

2.) Come Little Children ~~~the arrangement created by katethegreat19

3.) All I ask of you ~~~The _Phantom of the Opera _soundtrack

I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. This is merely a fictional story based on it. I only own my OCs, Sakiyo, Richard Padding and the _Monster  
(Tho I seriously want ouran (T_T) )_

Kyouya X OC

Warning : Kyouya may be a little out of character in this story.

I hope you enjoy is, and dont be afraid to review. I am not afraid of flames.

Sakiyo's POV

He lets go of my throat, and I fall through the hole in the floor. I scream, and as I hit the ground, my right ankle snaps.

I slump over to my side, and my bounded hands cover my face.

"**You think you could disobey me? You need to, other wise, you WILL die!"** He shouts in Japanese. **"You Americans are all the same; Not listening to anyone but yourselves! Enjoy death."**

My body is shaking. Slowly, I draw my hands down to the pocket of my jeans, and slip out a pocket knife that I stole from his belt.

As I cut the rope off my wrists, I slice myself, but ignore it. Death. It couldn't be worse than what I've been through in my life.

I sit up, my skater-styled bangs falling over my eyes, and my salty tears fall down my dirty cheeks onto my cupcake-spotted pajama sweat shirt that I was taken in. I grunt out loud. "Oh. . .fuck. . ."

"**Are you ok?"** Across from me, comes a small voice, male, but young. I look up. There's an asian boy, like 10 inches taller than me, so about 5'11", black hair, onyx eyes hidden behind frames, and a handsome face. He looks like a college student, but he doesn't seem like it. His presence is more of a young teenager. He also reminds me of this character of an anime I saw when I was like 12; I don't know the name, though. **"Are you ok?"** he repeats.

**"I t-think m-my ankle's brok-ken, and maybe a b-broken rib."** I whisper back in his native tongue, but I know he heard, because as soon I finish, he stands, and run over to my side, especially as I start coughing, which I'm sure destroys my lungs.

**"Relax. If you force yourself, it can really hurt you."** He bends down, and gently wraps his arm around my lower back, and his other arm under my knees. Picking me up bridal-style, he carries me to the old cotton in the corner of the windowless room.

**"Thanks."** I whisper again. Talking hurts my throat and chest. He kneels down, and holds my hand. **"Why are you here?"**

**"I was kidnapped, and am being held hostage for a randsom. I am an upper class 3rd born, and possible heir to my father's medical companies. I can escape, but he has a gun."** he replies.

**"You mean. . .this?"** I slip out a .38 pistol from my sweat shirt pocket, which I also stole out of his belt. **"The guy really doesn't notice when someone's stealing out of his belt right in front of him." **I give a weak side smirk, then rest the gun on my stomach.

Besides me, the guy gives a wide smile, and I swear there are little trinkets and gears working in his head. **"How'd you. . .never mind."** He sighs. Then frowns. **"Why are you here? You're American, right?"**

**"Yeah. I was, umm, walking home with my b-best friend who I've known since birth, and we were both p-pulled into a van, forced to learn japanese, well, I already knew it, and we both were beaten. I don't know where he is now, though. I've been here for a couple weeks."**

**"Weeks? Oi. He is going to die when he's found."** His eyes are full of hatred. It doesn't suit him. His face is calm, but come one. He's a teenager. Probably has a perverse mind, too. **"And what did he mean by 'You Americans don't listen to anyone but yourselves'?"**

**"Stereotype. A lot of people I know are predjudice, even if they deny it. When they meet someone who's different than them, whether it be culture or upbringing, they try to show them 'the proper way' to live in America. They don't even consider others' feelings on the subject. That's why my best friend is like my brother. His name's Rich. He doesn't care if his parents don't like my upbringing. He stuck with me since forever, and he's the only person I know, who welcomes the intellectual conversations of those different than we're used to. Even my own mother, who works in Immigration is racist and predjudice. I hate her."**

**"Really? I thought America welcomed different cultures with the promise of no discrimination. It doesn't sound nice."**

**"I know. The educational program sucks as well. I've skipped about 4 grades, then they held me back in highschool a couple times, just because I didn't socialize. It's too easy. But **_**he**_** begs to differ**_**. He**_** says the reason I was held back, was because I don't listen to the teachers, and blaah-BLAH BLAHH!"**

He cringes. With his free hand, he swipes some of my bangs out of my face. **"Let's not talk about it, then. My name's Ootori Kyouya, but you can call me Ootori. All my friends do."**

Where have I heard that name before? **"I like 'Kyouya' better. 'Ootori' just gives you the personality that you're too proper to take care of yourself. Nice to meet you, Kyouya. I'm Ruxandra-Nicoleta Williams. The only nickname I have is when Rich calls me his 'shorter but older' sister."**

**"That's a pretty name. Can I call you Nicoleta? It's shorter, and Nicoleta is easier to pronounce."** He smiles as he sees my face light up. I had to admit, I never really thought of a nickname in general. And my name does give out many names. Man, I'm stupid.

**"Yea. That's cute. How old are you?"** I'm guessing he's like 17.

**"I'm turning 18 in several months. I go to Ouran Private Achademy for the rich. My closest friend is Suoh Tamaki. I have some other close friends in a club, a host club. I'm the 'Cool' type, because in situations like this, I'm calm. I hate sweets and candy, and I'm the vice president. My father is strict, and I have 2 older brothers, one in medical school, the other a doctor in our family's main hospital. I'm also the top student in my year."**

I giggle. **"Proper upbringing, I see."**

**"Yes. What about you? Your grace and calmness is most practiced."**

I bite my lower lip. Rich is the only person who knows my real background, and it took me nearly 9 years for the courage to tell him everything. But Kyouya just gives me that feeling, that I can really trust him. **"I'll turn 18 in April. I go to Kingston Highschool, a public school for the surrounding districts. My closest friend, is Richard Padding, who is 18 days younger than I am. I am the president/treasurer of an anime club that Rich and I made for his younger brother. I. . ."** I pause to take a shaky breath, before starting the part I've regretted my whole life. **"I've been genetically altered. I'm actually the daughter of some one called Hitachiin Yuzuha, the younger sister of my so-called 'mother'. I was kidnapped at 2, and raised as my aunt's child. My real younger brothers believe me to be their cousin, the daughter of their horrible aunt, thus they hate me."**

**"My 'mom' abused me. I was never good enough. She also thinks it's my fault I didn't graduate at 14, for being socially retarded, and that my manners sucked big time. I sat through hours and weeks of ediquette training, until my little cousin was born.**

**"He's the perfect child. He's strong, he's smart, and knows how to keep them from hurting me in front of him, which only worked until after he fell asleep. He'd try to protect me, especially at Christmas or my birthday. I'd be, locked in the basement for about a week, with no food or water, as punishment for corupting the child's mind on how I shouldn't be getting hurt from them.**

**"I only know about my real mom, because every year, at the end of summer, my real mom and brothers would come for a 'family reunion'. The twins ignore me, play with my cousin, and my mom fights with my aunt for the custody, but my aunt will take out a knife or gun, and hold it next to my throat. If they try to take me back home to Japan, she would kill me without a second thought.**

**"My mom and I keep in touch. Whenever I'm at my friends' houses, they'd let me go online to talk to her. She'd answer no matter what time it was. I'd also show her pictures of when they really hurt me, so then when I'm old enough to leave and go back to Japan, we would have photographic evidence and my cousin's word against them.**

**"Then, there was a fire. I saved my cousin from being crushed under a burning tree limb, but I got caught under it. They left me there to die, until the fire department got me out in time.**

**"Lastly, I was kidnapped while walking home from school with Rich. Then, I've sat through painful lessons on proper japanese speaking for several weeks, then kept here for 4 days, under beatings. He tried to rape me at first, but I kicked him below the belt, and his walking says he's gonna be sore for another week. Now I'm here, spilling my life story, because either way, I'm mostly likely going to die."**

I notice I had turned away while talking in Japanese, so I turn back to see an emotionless face, but his onyx eyes tear-filled (he isn't really crying, but his eyes say he is on the inside), and I feel my own tear up at the sight.

For over 2 weeks, Kyouya and I are kept there. The man has servants come and take us to shower and eat, and he even had them reset my ankle and put it in a brace.

The nights are cold. The temperature drops from around a constant 70 down to the 30s and 40s. The cot is a little bigger than a twin, but smaller than a full, so we share it. For some reason, when I wake up, I'm either snuggled against his chest, with his arm as a pillow, and the other around my arms, or he's hugging me around the waist from behind. My heart hurts every time.

To pass the time, we tell stories about our past, his generally being strictly raised by his father, but the fun times he's had with the host club, which he's also informed me that my real brothers are a part of. I usually tell him about the times in the Drama club or soccer team with Rich, his brother, and our other friends. I blush and smile around Kyouya constantly, and I'm sure he's noticed it.

If we weren't being held hostage to the point both of us could die, this arrangement is really nice and romantic.

We're sitting on the cot, talking quietly about diferent musical training both of us had had, when the hole in the ceiling is opened.

I look up, and instantly reconize the back of the pants Rich was wearing the day we were kidnapped. Fear is written all over my face, and I feel Kyouya shift on the cot to get the gun from under the pillow.

From above us, there is a gun shot, and I scream, as I see Rich fall through the hole, and onto the ground. **"Enjoy his last breaths! Ha ha haha!" **the monster cackles in Japanese, as he shuts the hole, thing closed.

I crawl off the bed, and to Rich. I lean him up, so his head's in my lap. There's a huge blood stain in his chect, where his hand is, and I push back the urge to hurl. Rich's pale face turns more white as he dies. He blue eyes are full of tears, as are my hazel ones. "You can't be like this." I whisper in English to him, knowing full well Kyouya knows what I'm saying, and so Rich doesn't have to worry about figuring out what I say in Japanese. "You're my brother. My little, big brother."

"Hey, I'm not dead yet. At least you're still alive. '_Don't fret, Madamoiselle Eponine, I don't feel any pain.'_" He quotes a line from the song _A Little Fall of Rain_ from the opera _Les Miserables_, except instead of 'Monsieur Marius', he changes it to Eponine worrying about him. He cries, full out sobbing mess. "For now. . ."

A thought comes to me. Rich grew up on Disney movies, so I start to hum a few songs to calm him down.

With one, I sing out loud:

". . Come stop your crying, it'll be alright." I grab his hand and squeeze.  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you  
I am right here, don't you cry

For one so young, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
That bond between us, can't be broken  
I am right here, don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always. . ." I bend down and kiss his forehead, as he closes his eyes to listen.

"When Destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always. . ." His breathing stops, and my tears fall onto his face  
"Always. . ." I whisper.

I cry, letting myself scream out the anger and worries that's haunted me for the entire time I've been stuck in this Hell House. "GODDAMNIT RICH! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE!" I let my voice crack as I stop screaming, and drop into a hoarse whisper. "You're Super Man, bro."

I gently lift his head off my lap, and onto the cement of the floor. I pull his hand from his chest, and rest it on his abdimon with his other hand, the same way they do it at a funeral. Then I turn, and bury my face into Kyouya's chest, as he wraps his arms around me lovingly.

"He's gone. He's gone." I murmur in English. I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to accidently turn and see Rich's dead body next to me, and I try to push the memory that's now imbedded into my mind away.

"It's ok. I'm here." Kyouya pats my head as he tries to soothe me. His English is perfect, not showing the slightest bit of an accent anywhere. He picks me up bridal-style, and lays me onto the cot. He lays with me, until I stop crying. But he doesn't leave.

We stay like that, until I fall asleep in his arms.

There are voices, some shouting, others coming from walkie talkies or something. I feel Kyouya shift slightly next to me, and whisper, but I don't catch it. I just want to fall back asleep.

Kyouya shifts again, but picks me up, off of the warm cot. I snuggle closer into his chest for warmth, as he puts me onto a cold, but soft surface. He tries to pull away, but I grab his hand, and murmur "No, don't go." to him in English.

He gives me a reassuring squeeze, but doesn't let go. I feel like I'm being rolled on something, but I don't have time to dwell on it, considering I fall asleep again.

I wake up again, but am fully awake. I don't feel like opening my eyes. I hear more voices, hushed, but not whispering. It takes me a minute, but I start to understand the conversation.

**". . .And you never told us this because?"** 2 voices in unison. Ohh God, it's the twins. My real younger brothers are identical twins, named Hitachiin Hikaru (oldest) and Hitachiin Kaoru (youngest). Both had flaming red hair and gold eyes last time I saw them.

**"Because I didn't. Now listen to me right now. This is the truth, and you are not to tell anyone of what you know happened in America. She is your sister, whether you like her or not." **A stern voice, one that has always made me smile. My mother, Hitachiin Yuzuha.

**"It's not like we don't like her; she just never talked to us. We always played with Thomas."** Their voices have regret in them all of a sudden. It's true I didn't talk to them. I just, didn't want my aunt to find out and hurt me again for talking.

**"When you 3 were babies, you loved each other. I just want that to happen again."** She sighs, and I think she's crying.

I cough slightly, and I feel someone's hand slip into mine. It's Kyouya's. I can just tell. I open my eyes, and there he is, smiling sadly at me. **"Hi, Kyouya."**

**"You know you can sleep for a long time, right?"** he jokes, the sadness in his smile disappearing all together.

**"I'm an incredibly heavy sleeper, yeah I know."** I close my eyes, and cough again, my chest aching as I do. **"Where are we?"**

**"In my family's main hospital. They found us, and we weren't in Japan; we were in Italy."**

My eyes go wide. "Italy?" I ask in English, not realizing I do. "Crappers. . ."

Kyouya chuckles. "You do know we're now speaking English, right?" He strokes my hand with his thumb.

I blush.** "Oopsies."** Back in Japanese. I yawn.

**"For someone who just slept for. . ."** he checks his watch. **". . .20 hours straight, I hope you're wide awake."**

**"Yea, but I just woke up. I won't fall back asleep, though."** I try to sit up, but Kyouya pushes me back down gently. **"What?"**

**"You still have a couple broken ribs, genius. Don't want to hurt yourself, right?"**

**"I guess."** I sigh, but relax. We stare at each other for about 10 seconds before he speaks.

**"Well, I believe it's time for you to see something inportant."** He nods his head towards the far left corner of the room, and I follow his gaze. Sure enough, there's 3 red-headed and golden-eyed people, standing there. A woman, about 48, 5'11", wearing light blue skinny jeans, and a white, frilly blouse. On either side of her, is a twin, same height, hair and eyes, about 16 years, both wearing gray sweatshirts, but different colored plaid shorts. The one on the left is green, blue and white, hair parted on the right, and the other is red, black and white, hair parted on the left.

I stare at all of them, but my gaze lingers on the woman mostly. The face, the beautiful face, of my real mother, Hitachiin Yuzuha.

"M-mom. . . .?" I whisper in English. She comes over, and sits on my left side, while Kyouya remains on my right.

"Hi, baby." She smiles, and tears flood her face. "Guess what this is?" She holds up a rolled peice of paper.

"Shopping again? I thought we decided this; No more shopping for you." I joke, and I smile warmly as my mother laughs.

"Yes, I have been shopping. You wanna know what I bought? I bought the right to get my daughter back. No more, Sakiyo, no more." I give a small smile at the name I was originally born with, but only called in secret when she visited. She changes back into Japanese. **"You are no longer Ruxandra-Nicoleta Williams. You are now Hitachiin Sakiyo, my oldest child, who is now back home with her real family, her real name, and her new, real life."** she hugs me, and the 2 twins come over, with sad smiles on.

**"We're sorry, Sakiyo-Nee."** They say together.

**"We didn't know. . ."** the one wearing green and blue starts.

**". . .About you or your life."** the one wearing red and black finishes.

**"It's fine. I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to know about it either. And I forgive you. Ohh, and for the itching power in your shorts the last time you visited? Sorry, I finally came out of the closet for being evil and stuff."**

They twitch.** "That was you?" **in unison again.

**"Well, enough chit-chat. Kyouya, we'll go get your brother to tell him she's awake." **Mom says quickly. She stands, and the twins follow her out of the room. I look at Kyouya.

**"So, how have you been?"** I ask him.

**"Before you woke up, I could've been better. Since you're awake, I have no reason to be sad or angry."**

I smile. _Could that mean he likes me?_ Woah, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. I think.

But it's true. It seems he likes me at least a bit. And outside the door, I could swear, I hear identical minds thinking _Kyouya has a girlfriend! Kyouya has a girlfriend!_ over and over in a sing-song voice. God only help me, if I get my hands on those twins. . .

I stay in the hospital for about a week, waiting for my ribs to heal to the point I could move around. Around the last 3 days, Kyouya's dismissed from the hospital to go back to school, but he always comes back to visit. He says Tamaki had closed down the club for the while he was gone, and it'll be closed for another week for him to get back into routine.

All I do to pass the time, is help Mom (I'm gonna call her that for now on) with the transfer papers and crap. Then I have to do all the left over work from America.

(The rest of the story's dialogue will be in Japanese)

I sit on the black-leathered couch, doing the math homework left over from America. I'm wearing a somewhat skany nightgown. It has a built in wire-cup bra, and it's black silk with neon green trimming. It comes down to my upper middle thy. My shoulder length, bleache-blonde, dark auburn and brown hair, falls over the spagetti straps in curls, just barely, but not really covering my small amount of visible cleavage. (I'm a 30B, or a 34A. It's smaller than average. (T_T) )

"I hate the American Mathematical Educational program!" I murmur. In order to transfer into Ouran, I have to finish the work from America. They don't teach us math. They cheat, by forcing us to use stupid TI-84 Plus Scientific Graphing calculator.

That's why America is ranked #39 in the overall testing grades of education. I never used calculators, especially when I was skipping grades. Using calculators lowered my grades.

2 hours and several copies of my original packet later, I stuff all the school crap into the return box, to go back.

I flop on my empty, cold, full-sized mattress, underneath the dark blue canapoy of the 4-post bed, that matches the blue walls, and black curtains. I doze off. . .

I wake up to a short boy, with little blonde hair, and honey-brown eyes. He's wearing the same uniform the twins left in this morning. He is snuggling a pink rabbit to his head, instantly telling me this is Haninozuka-Senpai, a child-like senior that Kyouya was telling me about. His eyes go wide when he sees I'm awake.

I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and I slightly glare at my senior. Let's just say, I'm not the nicest morning person. I look behind him, and there stands what I'm guessing is the Host Club.

There's a tall blonde next to Kyouya, with violet-purple eyes. He's Tamaki. To his right, are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Behind them, is a tall black-haired male starring intently at Haninozuka-Senpai. Morinozuka-Senpai probably. And lastly, in front of Kyouya, was a girl dressed in the males' uniform. She looked like a bookworm, so she's most likely Fujioka Haruhi.

I glare at the twins. "Any reason why there's 6 Ouran guys and a cross-dressing girl in my bedroom?" They and Tamaki cower, as if seeing daggers in my eyes, which I don't doubt there are. I HATE being woken up.

**"Mais, c'est treize heures et demie."** Tamaki murmurs to himself in French. He's in the corner cultivating mushrooms. (Translation: But, it's 13:30. In American time, it's 1:30 PM.)

**"Je regrette, Monsieur Suoh. Je suis tres fatigue, aujourd'hui."** I say, as his head shoots up at the fact I speak French. (Translation: I'm sorry, Mr. Suoh. I am very tired today.)

Just so you know ahead of time, I speak English, Spanish, French, German, Japanese, Latin and Chinese. I needed a hobby during the summer they were deciding to hold me back for the first time. What? I did say I was a genius. I mean, who's supposed to graduate at 14?

"Ooh, Kyouya, I like her! She speaks French!" He runs out of the corner, and onto my bed to hug me, but I throw a pillow in his face.

**"Je nuex suis pas sympa, parce-que je suis tres fatigue."** I repeat. This guy is more annoying than Kyouya had implied. He is overactive, and is freakin weird, above all. (Translation: I am not nice, because I am very tired.)

"Point taken." He hides behind Morinozuka-Senpai.

"Kyouya, since I know my brothers aren't going to tell me. . .why are you all here?" I rub my eyes again, and pull my legs to my chest, making sure that my undies weren't showing. I know it's not exactly good to be in what I'm wearing in front of guys, but as long as I put up the facade that I'm still half asleep and don't know about it, I'll be fine.

"_I_ was going to come over to make sure your transfers were properly prepared and that you were feeling better, and **the 3 imbiciles insisted they meet you.**" He changes the last bit in English. Haninozuka-Senpai giggles, telling me he knows English.

"Ahh. So I have every right to kill them for letting Haninozuka-Senpai be the one to wake me up, when they know full well I'm a bitch whenever woken?" I plead. Ohh, just let me get my hands around their necks. . .

"You know us?" The little senior questions.

"Yeah. When Kyouya and I were, um, in Italy, we told each other about our friends and lives to pass the time. You're Haninozuka Mitsukuni, your rabbit is Usa-Chan," I point to Morinozuka-Senpai. "Morinozuka Takashi, your cousin. Both of you are seniors." At Idiot #1, "Suoh Tamaki, same grade as Kyouya and I, juniors," to the cross-dressing female, "The scholar student, Fujioka Haruhi, but Kyouya said you were male. Do I honestly want to know why you're cross-dressing?" Just as she's about to answer, "No, on second thought, don't tell me yet. Anything you say when I'm like this can go through one ear and out the other."

She smiles, as if happy she doesn't have to explain anything, for probably the 50,000,000 time.

"Well, not that this wasn't interesting, but could you guys go down stairs for dinner? I'll be down in a couple; I just gotta wake up and change." Every one nods and turns to leave, except for my brothers. "Hikaru, Kaoru, if you even THINK about picking out my clothes for me, I will personally make sure you'll suffer more than at the wedding, the pants incident, and all the furure things I'm sure I'll do to you, combined. I'm not a little rag doll for your entertainment. And, be nicer to Haruhi. I heard she's usually your play toy."

They look horrified. **"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID THAT AT THE WEDDING? AAAAAAAAHHHH!"** they scream in unison, and run out the door. **"THE SHADOW KING'S GIRLFRIEND IS THE DEMONESS OF DEATH!"**

Every one just cocks an eyebrow. "A story for another time." I say. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, and walk over to the bathroom on the other side of my room. (My ankle was reset and put in a brace when I was in Italy, remember? They didn't need to put on a cast, so I keep the brace on for a couple weeks (T_T) )

When I'm showered and changed, in all about 10 minutes (I rushed; Usually take like an hour in the shower, heehee), I walk into my room, and see Kyouya sitting, reading a book from the bookcase next to my bed. I see it's _Romeo and Juliet_.

_"'Wherefore art thou, my dearest Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name.'"_ I quote.

_"'As my only love sprung from my only hate; too early unknown and known too late.'"_ he quotes back. "You like literature?"

"Only in my free time. I usually read romantic tradgeties like this one, anyways." I sit down next to him. _"'The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned.'"_

"William Somerset Maugham. '_We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love. It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person.'"_

"He's one of my favorites."

_"'__Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky his is to have you... The one who turns to his friends and says, 'that's her.'"_

I don't reconize that one. "Who wrote that?" I ask.

He sighs. "I honestly don't know. I read it once, in maybe 7th or 8th grade, and it didn't say the author's name."

"Really? That's odd."

"Same for you. You seem more interested in math and science, than literature."

"Yeah, I guess, but I always found inspiration from reading plays and poems." I stare into his liquid onyx eyes, hidden behind the black-framed glasses. His black bangs hang silently, just below his eyebrows. "Why are you up here, anyways? You should be downstairs, waiting to eat."

"From the way you told stories, I don't trust you walking down 2 flights of stairs with the brace on. It'll be another trip to the hospital, and another brace." He smirks.

"Sheesh. You're more like Rich with the overprotectiveness of a big brother." I swallow after that. I feel the urge to cry, but tears don't form. Not the slightest bit.

He frowns sadly, also remembering watching my dearest friend die in my lap. "How are you about that?"

"Well, if crying over it occasionally when I think about it, and trying to remember the better times, is what you mean of being 'OK', then yes, I'm fine. Sorta."

He nods. Not breaking eye contact he stands, helps me up, and we walk out of the room, and downstairs to the dining hall, where the others are.

I lay in bed, thinking of my brother-like friend Rich, and how he died, hoping that I would still be fine. He was always like that. He cared for me alot, but he still cared for his girlfriend Rebecca just as equally, though she didn't need it emotionally like I did.

I bite my tongue. I hum some songs from his favorite Disney movies, like _The Lion King_, _Tarzan_, _The Sword in the Stone__, __RobinHood__, __Aladin__, __The Hunchback of Notre Dame__,_ _Pinocchio__, _and even _The Little Mermaid_.

I somehow find myself thinking of Kyouya, just before falling asleep. . .

3rd Person POV

Around 5:42 AM, Kyouya wakes up from a dream about his friend Hitachiin Sakiyo. He finds himself disoriented and confused about it.

He was dreaming that him and her were just talking, while the rest of the Host Club is doing their stuff. She laughed at something he said. He thought her wide smile helped with the light reflect of her nearly porcelin-delicate skin, making her glow beautifully. How her multi-colored hair of dark auburn, brown and bleach-blonde flowed down her shoulders in large but natural curls, framing her face, and how her hazel-chocoalate eyes always burned a place in his heart as she stared at him, always eye to eye. She wasn't afraid of his sly wit; she found it indulging and enticing.

He felt she was the most beautiful and priceless thing in the world, and that he loved her.

Kyouya quickly shakes the thought out of his head. He's not in love with her, he decides. She's just a friend.

But a small part in the back of his mind begs to differ. After all, the reason why you dream about someone you love, is because they fell asleep, thinking of you. . .

Sakiyo's POV

"HELLS GODDAMN NO! I AM _**NOT**_ WEARING THAT THING!" I screech. My mother holds up a yellow poofy dress, with a white collar and sleeve cuffs, and a maroon/burgendy bowtie. This. . .this _**thing**_ is trying to pass as a school uniform. I think it's a straight-jacket for those with at least SOME fasion sense. "Do you want me to die?" I say, somewhat calmly through clentched teeth.

"Which is exactly why I made a few of these for you." Mom throws the dress into the trashcan, and turns to show the Ouran male uniform, girlified. (Is it a word?)

The blazer is the same, just the sleeves are maybe 3 inches shorter. The black slacks are transformed into a skirt, probably coming down to mid-thy. The white dress shirt underneath is now a silver low-rise tanktop, but it's not low enough to expose cleavage, but show the illusion of it. The shoes are black ballet shoes, and white knee high socks, with little silver skull and cross bones in the top pattern. There's a silver head band, optional of course, and a necklace. Well, really 3 in 1. A midnight black lacey chocker, a heart-shaped ruby amulet, which hangs in the middle of the sternum of the manequin, and I wouldn't doubt the ruby is real (Hello? Rich people. . .), and lastly, a larger hear-shaped silver locket, about the size of my palm, which hangs just below the ribcage. When I open it with the key (there's a lock for it too, go figure), the left side reads _Best friend _and had a picture of Rich, smiling the way he did when he laughed like the happiest man in the world. The other side reads _Lover_, and does not have a picture.

My face lights up brighter than New York City on New Years Eve at midnight. "Ohh snapples." I manage to say.

"I thought you would hate the uniform. I've been trying to get the chairman to switch it to something like this, but I don't think he has any sense of clothing, besides what his maids set up for him. It's a shame."

"When you said you could design something in like an hour, I was skeptical, but I will NEVER misjudge you again!" I run up to her ('hobbling' is a better word) and snag her in a bear hug, careful not to hurt my ribs. My chest is still bruised, and I think I still have a fractured rib or 2.

"I may have gone over-board with the pure ruby amulet and pure silver locket, but hey, you were never spoiled, and I think you of all people deserve it, so deal with it."

I change into my new uniform, except fot the headband (don't like things in my hair), eat breakfast with the twins, somehow dodging the syrup fight they had before I got there, and we leave for school.

The limo (I will never get used to the life of a rich heir/heiress) pulls up to the gate, and there's a HUMONGOUS blob of pale yellow yuckiness screaming and jumping around. I twitch.

The twins get out first, then each hold out a hand for me. I grab both, and they pull me gently out of the limo, creating a massive wave of girls screaming "New Girls getting cozy with them!" Wonder what'll happen when they find out I'm their big sister. . .(sly and evil chuckle).

Whether from nervousness or just clumsiness, my ankle starts to hurt, and I limp, causing both boys to take one of my arms, and help me walk. It's kinda awkward. I mean, they're like 5'11", and I'm 5'0". Yes, I'm that short at 17. Haninozuka-Senpai is taller than me, by like 3 inches.

Hikaru hands me my schedule, Kaoru gives me my bag, and the 2 drop me off at the door to 2-A. I take a breath, and sigh in relief when I see no one is really here in class yet. There's a group of 3 girls, 2 guys sitting on desks, stealing glances at the girls, and in the back by the windows, sits Tamaki and Kyouya. I glide over to them (as gracefully as possible. . .), and smile.

**"Ahh, bonjour, mom amie. Comment vas-tu?"** Tamaki asks. (Translation: Ahh, hello my friend. How are you?)

**"Je suis un peu fatigue." **I reply. I see him cower behind Kyoua, who has yet to look up. **"Mais, je suis contente, et sympa aujourd'hui."** I quickly add. I don't want him thinking I was evil. . .yet. (Translation: I am a little tired. But, I am happy and nice today.) Tamaki nods, but remains behind Kyouya.

Speaking of the devil, I notice he has ear buds in, his nose in a book. I sit in the seat in front of him, facing him, and tap his shoulder. He looks up, and pulls out a bud. "G'morning, Kyouya. Sleep well?"

He shrugs. "I guess. I had an odd dream, though. The chemicals in my brain are just a little off lately."

I smile. "You know, certain dreams occur for a reason. If your dream told you something, it won't be a lie, but in real life, it will take time for the dream to come true."

"Ohh, so you're a psycholigist, now?" He gives an evil smirk.

This time I shrug. "Rich's mom is a psychologist. I might've picked up a couple things without knowing." I glance at the cover of the book. Eclipse from the Twilight series. "You're reading the Twilight series?" He nods. "Don't watch the movies. They completely ruin the books."

"Seen them?" He asks. He pulls out the other bud, now engulfed in our conversation.

"Yea. Rich's girlfriend is this fangirl of Edward and Bella. I personally like Jacob better, but for a match for Bella, Edward's the better choice. And Robert Pattison can't act to save his life, though he did do a good job in the 4th _Harry Potter_ movie."

"That he did." Kyouya agrees. "You don't seem like the kind interested in fantasy as well as literature."

"I actually hate fantasy. I read it to keep Rebecca from whining about it every time she saw me. She's probably on the same level as annoyance as Tamaki is." With that, said Idiot #1 is in his random emo corner cultivating mushrooms again.

For the next few minutes, Kyouya and I discuss different books we've read, many of them being Dean Koontz's books. Kyouya likes mysteries and I like horror and humor together in one.

Tamaki starts growing moss on his head, and that's when I snap. "Tamaki, if you're this sensitive to critisism, how am I supposed to believe **you're** the one who created the host club? Seriously, you need to man up. A lot of girls like a guy who takes critisism like it's nothing, and you're not proving to be one of them." At that point, I'm standing in front of him, with my hands on my hips. "Now, get out of the corner, sit in your chair and get ready for homeroom, got it?" I send a small flash of lightening from my eyes into his, and he stands.

"But of course, ma'am. I never thought of it that way. I'll be sure to keep up a resistance to critisism, Hime-Sama." I twitch as he smiles after calling me "princess", but I'll get him back for it.

He sits in front of Kyouya where I was sitting before, and I sit in the empty seat next to Kyouya, placing my bag on the floor on my left side. I see Kyouya starring at me with amusement in his eyes, and another small smirk on his face. He just shakes his head, after I give him a questioning look.

I also see that the rest of the class had filed in, while I was chatting with Kyouya and scolding Tamaki. Most were starring, or whispering to their friends.

For today, homeroom was Free Period. But of course, with every new kid, I have to be introduced.

"Class," Sensei begins. "As I'm sure you noticed, we have a new student joining us. You don't have to stand, because of your ankle, but please tell the class your name and where you come from."

Yay. I get to see the reaction of those who know my brothers! (Girlish squeal) My face shows no emotion. "My name is Hitachiin Sakiyo. I am the oldest child, the next being the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, and I have been studying abroad in America nearly my whole life. The only reason I don't look like my family members is because of some complications when I was born and as a baby."

Shock, shock. Ohh look. More shock. Is it that much of a surprise that I'm a Hitachiin? I mean, I know I don't look Asain, but come on. My DNA has been CHANGED PEOPLE!

Even Sensei looks confused. "I didn't know the twins had an older sister. They don't talk about you in Home and Comsumer Science class."

Because they didn't know I was their sister, DumbShit. "I guess the topic just didn't come up." I reply, mentally slapping myself in the head for not saying the insult outloud. I wanted to see her face.

She nods. "Since it's a free period today, play nice." She then puts in her own pair of headphones on, and blocks out the rest of the class.

As if on que, the others start bla-blahing around, some stare at me, then turn to friends. I slouch, and lean back against the chair, rubbing my eyes.

**"Very well planned response, Sakiyo."** Kyouya whispers to me in English. He is radient today. His ebony hair falls down to left, in a sort of skater-ish way. His glasses reflect a glare from the lights, blocking my view from his onyx eyes.

**"I actually just thought of it on a whim. It was better to say it then, than have people ask me 'Are you adopted?' over and over because I don't look like them."** I smirk for a milli-second. I play with the locket of the necklace, entwining the chain around my fingers. The cool metal soothes my palm. As I run my fingers over it, I feel the inprints of the lock, and the designing on it.

His eyes linger on the locket. I see him studying it. **"Something Yuzuha-San gave you?"**

I nod. I take the small key out of the hidden capartment in the ruby amulet, then unlock the locket. I show him the picture of Rich under "Best Friend", and no picture under "Lover". **"I don't know how she managed to get a picture of him smiling like that. He never used that during pictures."** I sigh, but still hold the smile on my lips. After I lock up the locket and put away the key, I sit back, and twirl a couple starnds of my large curls in my fingers, as I did with the chain of the locket.

**"When's his funeral?"** Kyouya continues. I know he just wants to see how I'm dealing with it.

I frown. **"Tomorrow in New York. I talked to his mother; she's not very happy with me. She says it's my fault he died, and that I'm not allowed to go. I wasn't planning on going, but I do know he had a will, so the funeral is being recorded by Yuzuha's personal maid or something."**

**"He has a will? He was only 17."**

**"That's what I told him when I found out. He said, that his will is solid; he never planned on changing it. I thought it was crazy."**

**"I'm sorry. You were really close to him. Not many people know about someone's secret, unless it's like a life-partner, or a non-blood brother, in your case. In fact, there's usually only 1 in a lifetime."** His eyes fill with tears, but none fall.

An Ootori doesn't shed tears.

_He's willing to shed some for you, baby girl_.

Ohh, great, my Conscience is back. Just kill me.

_He likes you, you like him. No reason to want to kill yourself_.

Yea, he likes me. Bullshit. If this guy likes me, Rich is still alive.

Conscience snaps.

_Excuse me? Who's the one crying herself asleep for the past week in the wee hours of the night? Am I the one who calls out for Kyouya's name when sleeping? NO! You need to understand, the entire time you were trapped, you flirted and he flirted back!_

This all happens within a second. I ignore the rest of Conscience's rants, also trying to ignore the fact I know she was right.

**"No. Next to Rich, you know alot more about me than what people usually find out."**

**"So I'm a special case?"** He gives an all-knowing, evil smirk, like a really good prank went perfectly.

**"I just feel comfortable around you, so don't get a big head over it."** I lean down to my bag, to grab my notebook, and to hide a blush. This guy hits straight on the nail, perfectly.

I pull out a black notebook. It's something I write in while observing, especially at my aunt's. (Yuzuha had most of my stuff from America that was good flown over to here for me, while I was at the dreaded hospital. . .) I also write scenes for a story I'm writing in it. Sometimes they come in flashes, so I always carry it with me, in case that happens so I won't forget the scene.

The story is a teenage romance, so mostly fluff, corny crap. But I always add mystery, horror (of course. . .), some humor (because I'm just like that), and the occasional reference to something supernatural. There will be smut later on, though.

I take out a dark green gel pen, and start to write:

_They sat in the empty classroom, just sitting and talking, about mindless gossip about boars they detest so truly. He looked up at his best friend. The light from the window hit her perfectly, bouncing off her pearl-white flawless skin. Her big, green eyes always glowed with a hint of blue, her raven black hair fell just shy of her mid-back, flowing around her round face._

_She was perfect. They stayed there, even after night had fallen. Neither one of them needed to go home. Him, parents who were never home. Her, no family at all. An orphan living in an apartment. Off in the distance, there were noises._

_They both stood, and walked to the window. Fireworks. There were mixes of purple, red and blue hearts everywhere. Golden sparkles screeched as they streamed down from the sky._

_The noise was somewhat muted, and soon the finale came along. He decided this was it. If he didn't tell her then, he never would._

_She was leaning on the wall, faced away from him. He placed both his arms on either side of her, just even with her collar bone. He whispered her name. "Rebecca. . ." He slowly held his breath._

_She turned, and was almost startled on how close he was to her. Her heart was doing summer saults over and over again, but she kept her face calm. She looked into his ice blue eyes, just under his short, light brown bangs. She could smell him, mint. Her favorite._

_He leaned forward, planning on capturing her lips with his, but he stopped, just shy by a mere centimeter. He started to pull away, but she reached up, and pulled him to her, trapping his lips._

_Shock flooded him, but he grew out of it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer, as she did the same around his neck._

_They stood, lip-locked, until Rebecca pulled away for air. Both slightly panting, he rested his forehead on her's, and smiled. "No reason for you to hate Valentine's Day anymore, huh, Rebecca?" he joked._

_"You know how to ruin a momment like this."She replied. He frowned sadly."But, luckily, this isn't one of those times."_

_Both their faces lit up, and they-_

"AHH! IT"S ANOTHER KYOUYA!" Tamaki screams. I look up, and see him pointing at me, with a black notebook, green gel pen, and a calm expression.

**"Tamaki has finally lost it."** Kyouya murmurs in English.

**"Don't flatter him,"** I reply. **"He never had it." **At this, Kyouya laughs outloud. That only makes Tamaki scream like a little girl.

"Ohh my goodness! It's worse than that. She made him laugh! PREPARE FOR DEATH!" I twitch.

"Tamaki," I stand. **"Taisez-vous avant que je vous faire, maintenant!"** I scold him in french. "**Vous êtes très ennuyeux, et la nécessité d'apprendre à être tranquille! S'il tu plait?"** I whine the last bit. (Translation: Tamaki, shut up before I make you. You are very annoying, and need to learn to be quiet. Please?)

**"Mais, mais-"** he begs. (Translation: But, but-)

**"Non. Pas de 'mais'. Silence."** I put my finger up to my lips, signalling to him, which works, to shut the freak up. (Translation: No. No 'buts'.)

"I'm sorry. It wasn't gentleman-like to do that." He apologizes. The class stares in horror, on how the new girl, the so-called "Oldest Hitachiin Child" yelled at the "King of Hosts" as Kyouya once said. Pfffh. Yea right. This guy couldn't woo a lily.

"There's no need to be sorry, just don't annoy me when I'm writing, other wise, your head'll be flying out of the window. Got it?" I give an evil, but sincere smile. Tamaki cowers, but nods.

I sit back down, and turn to Kyouya. He was a wide smile on. A true smile. LIke a man who just got married, and is smilng. "What?" I whisper.

"I'm the only who usually snaps at him. It feels to good to know other people find him the most vexing thing alive." Out of the corner of my eyes, I see arrows striking Tamaki as Kyouya says these words. Makes me laugh inside.

For the next 2 weeks, this is my schedule:

7:00- wake up.  
7:50- get out of shower.  
8:00- homeroom.  
11:30- lunch ends.  
2:00- school ends.  
8:00-12:00- private time.

I don't bother to go the host club. I have no interest in it. Boys mindlessly flirting with girls.

I know I'm getting depressed. I can feel it. The numbness throbs, freezing my body solid late in the night. I don't let anyone know. That's what 6 years of acting does for you. Every heartbeat is killing me. I feel thousands of knives along my cold skin, stabbing, scratching.

I don't sleep anymore. I can't. I'll scream if I close my eyes. I'll die in my sleep from horror or something. There are some things no one will know that I've seen.

Rich helps destroy me. Every other day, Kyouya checks on me in the morning, asking how I am. Again, thank you acting! My brother died, and I just watched him.

Literature is so boring. And dangerous. We write a lot in class. What we feel is put onto paper. It's the one class besides music, that forces me to show how tired I am. How unalive I feel.

Today, I know I slip. The assignment is to write of a nightmare. Kyouya watches me from the corner of his eye. I know he's concerned. I have no idea what he's going to write about. . .

I give up. I need to let something come out, whether it be truth, or a tale, I don't really care. I just pick up the pencil, and begin to write.

_There is a curse. . .  
a monster. . .  
Stalking in the night, taunting you in your sleep.  
He knows. . .  
he knows everything. . .  
The past. . .  
Present. . .  
Future. . .  
He won't leave me alone, and  
He never will. . .  
I close my eyes and there he is,  
I feel his breath on my skin. . .  
Rain is my only savior.  
He's afraid, though,  
That I'll see through him. . .  
I already have. . .  
But he's still coming.  
He makes me numb.  
A deer caught in headlights. . .  
A rabbit hiding in plain sight. . .  
It's enough to make me sick  
Let me scream!  
I beg you!  
Too bad my throat closes up. . .  
I'm dying inside.  
I know I can get help,  
But I have to let people in.  
I wont' do that. . .  
I can't d-_

I feel my eyes droop down against my will. I can't stay awake. My head falls silently onto the desk. I am asleep, in a manner of speaking.

My body is shutting down, as does most of my mind. I can only hear, the incoherent and meaningless words of those around me. . .

"-Chiin! HITACHIIN!"

"Sensei, give it up; she's not gonna wake up." I hear a creepy voice say. It's a fairly peaceful voice, though, despite Tamaki whimpering in the corner like the major baby wuss he is.

I fall asleep completely.

_I was chained to the wall. The handcuffs dug into my flesh. Another dies. "No! Please!" I screamed. It didn't help. Blood spattered on me. On my naked body._

_I was gross. Dirty. Dead inside._

_He held up another child, no more than 3. She was crying, reaching out for me. I reached out back, but couldn't. He lifted a knife to her throat. "Nee-Chan! Help!" Her curly blonde hair bounced in her high pigtails. Her white skin was stained black from bruises that she got in front of me. I cried. She cried._

_He slit her throat, straight across in a line. Blood spurted out, all the way down her body, staining the white flower-patterned dress she was wearing. "NO! She was just a baby!" My voice dropped down to a whisper. "Why?"_

_"Does it matter? She was going to die anyway." He threw her body, onto a pile of others in the corner, all bloody and dead._

_He came to me. Taking the knife he just murdered with, he sliced up my arms, my legs. He put the knife away in his belt, next to his other weapon, a .38 colt pistol. He punched me -hard- in the stomach, and again in the face. I spat up blood._

_I felt myself cry. He then, went to the closet, and pulled out another child, about 8. He looked like Thomas. I screamed. I knew it's not him, but all the same, I felt it. Fear. True fear._

_He tied the child up with rope, and sat him on the pile of dead bodies. He pulled out a whip, then faced me. "Let's see and let's have some fun." He snarled. He raised his hand, and struck me. Over and over again. _

_I'm dying, I thought. I am truly dying. I hope Rich is better off than I am. . ._

_I'm running down the hall, trying to get away. It had been weeks since the murders, but I forget about them. He catches me, binds my hands in rope, then drags me to an empty room. He pulls me towards him, and his mouth is on mine. I let him do that, but in return, I steal his pocket knife and gun out of his belt. Then I kick him below the belt for a 3rd time in a week, and he slaps me._

_He opens a hole in the floor, and pushes me down._

_Down into nothing. It's dark, black, echoy. Then it's red. Red like a rose. Red like blood of all those children. The blonde in a white dress. . .Thomas-Look-Alike._

_I scream, but nothing escapes my mouth. The sound doesn't exist. I am in nothing. I am nothing-_

". . .WAKE UP!" I jolt up.

I shake my head, letting my bangs tinkle the top of my cheek bones. I look up, and there stands Kyouya, eyes wide, his expression, fearful, to say the least. "Sakiyo, are you ok?"

I just stare at him. I feel something wet along my cheek, and I reach up to see what it is. I'm crying.

"Ohh, I'm crying. . .That's odd. . ." I lie in a whisper.

"Are you ok?" Kyouya repeats. "You weren't thinking of Italy, were you?"

"No; I was thinking about my aunt, to be honest." I lie again. "Plus, I was up 'til midnight doing stuff." I shrug my shoulders. Since my ankle had healed, I was doing something I hadn't done in about 2 years. I was dancing. Truth be told I'm not that good. Ballet sucks, but I love it. When I get into it, I forget I'm dancing, until I realize the ballet I study is a dance between a boy and girl, lovers, man and wife. I won't be able to dance properly like that ever. . .

As if on cue, the little devils known as my brothers walk in, just as I yawn. **"Awww, did Sakiyo-Nee not got enough sleep last night?"** they say in unison. **"That's whatcha get for dancing again. You lose too much energy."**

My right eye twitches. They wouldn't. Dancing is the one thing that keeps my head level. How do they know about my dancing? I was so careful not to let the music wake them up. . . I haven't even told Rich or Kyouya about my dancing. . .

Kyouya turns to me, and gives one of the most evil smiles in Hell. "You dance? I never knew that."

"I don't know what they're talking about." I lie through my teeth. "But I do know, that when they get home, they're getting punished for lying."

"Ohh really?" Hikaru starts.

"Because we may have a video. . ." Kaoru.

"Of you doing. . ." Hikaru.

**"The Ballet Waltz all by yourself." **They finish in unison. They then, hold up my laptop (I am going to KILL them for going in my room and spying). I'm in the video. Wearing a slimming dark-blue gown, which hung to my barely visible curves like a glove, but flowed around the legs, was around in a complete circle when I twirled around. Black ballet shoes helped me keep balance on my toes. My dark-auburn, brown and bleache-blonde hair flew aroung my face, as my curls bounced around. My eyes were closed, and I was wearing a happy expression.

I close my eyes, because I know the next part coming up, is when I fall, because there's no male part to catch me. I stand, open my eyes, snatch the laptop closed, then wacked both twins in the head with it. _**"IF I FIND OUT THE 2 OF YOU ARE SNEAKING AROUND MY ROOM, TOUCHING MY STUFF AND SPYING ON ME AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER AGAIN! I SWEAR TO BLOODY GOD I WILL MURDER YOU!"**_ I scream in English.

They stare. The 3 boys stare at my sudden outburst of emotion. I don't remember the last time I had such feeling in me.

I close my eyes.** "For 12 years it's been a secret, and no one is to find out. Understand?" **Everyone nods. I turn to Kyouya, my face relaxing instantly as I see he's not even an inch away. "Please tell them what I said. I don't feel like repeating. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get some ice for my new migraine."

I get my bag, glance at the clock, 12:32, lunchtime, and head towards the nurse.

A month. It's been 1 month since I flipped out on the twins. And since then, they've experienced blow-ups of naked baby posters around school, hot sauce in their bentos from home (I made them, but the cooks gave in and said they did for me. . . I feel special. . .), green hairdye in their shampoo, and my personal favorite, itching powder in their boxers, shorts for gym, and when they change back into uniform, in their black slacks as well.

I believe I've had enough fun in revenge for now.

In HomeEc (I don't even know why I'm taking it; I already know how to cook like everything. . .), I was cutting carrots for soup we're making, and I slice my palm open. I hide it in the towel, make sure no blood is on the food, then inform Sensei I'm going to the nurse.

I make 100% sure Kyouya doesn't see my hand, as I leave the room.

I shuffle my way into the nurses' office, only to find no one's there. "Yay. . .Self-given medical attention for like the billionth time in my life. . ." I say outloud.

I make my way to the sink, throwing the crimson-stained towel in the trash. There is no white left on the towel. I turn the cold water on, and let it run for a moment, as I take my blazer off (somehow not getting blood on it. . .).

A shudder makes its way down my spine at the sudden chill for walking around in a tanktop in like October or November (I don't pay attention to dates. . .).

The open wound is deep, but not deep enough for stitches, thank you Kami. I would die if I had to go back to the hospital. But it's wide enough, from one side of the palm to the other. My hand is bloody, same color as a rose, same as the color of fire, same as Rich's chest before he died. . .

I shudder again, but I get the thought out of my head. I slowly run my wrist under the cool water, letting the flowing liquid rinse of the red that has traveled down my arm from gravity. I work my way up to the crease in my wrist, before gasping out in pain.

I swear under my breath. "Fuck. . ." This is gonna be harder than I thought.

I don't feel the presence, until a pair of large and warm arms clothed in Ouran's blue blazer wrap around mine, not only keeping me warm, but the hands gently take my wrist, and hold it under the water. I tense, feeling the muscles in my left arm do the same, more that the rest of my body.

"If you don't relax, it'll hurt more." A voice whispers in my right ear, sending a shiver through me when I reconize it's Kyouya. I try and succeed in hiding a strong blush. I only nod, not trusting my vocal cords. They'll betray me if I open my mouth.

I relax. Kyouya then slowly brings the wound on my palm, under the stream of cool water from the faucet, rinsing off the blood. I bite my lower lip, hard to keep from screaming or crying. . .or both.

After a couple minutes, Kyoua turns off the water, and reaches for the paper towels, not unwrapping his arms from around mine. He pats my hand dry, then applies pressure to stop the bleeding.

He pulls his arms away, after one of his hands graces along my neck, feeling my eratic heartbeat. Hey, your heart would be going nuts if an attractive young male was holding you, keeping you warm, and tending to your injury, plus if you have a crush on the guy. Not that I do.

After a minute, he takes off the paper towels, to check. Walking silently to the cabinets, he takes out a bottle of liquid, wraps, gauze, and an ace bandage.

My eyes go wide on the label. Rubbing alcohol. Yay. And I thought the water was gonna hurt. This'll send me to Hell and back. I HATE pain.

Kyouya takes my left arm, and holds it under his own. With my right arm, he wraps it around his waist. "This will hurt more. Squeeze or bite my jacket if you have to." His voice is calm, but I can just slightly sense apology, sadness and grief in it. I don't know why.

I nod, and place my head against his back. Through his blazer, I can feel his toned back muscles. I wonder what his chest is like. . .

WHOA WHOA WHOA! Calm down there. No need to drool.

_There's every reason to drool over him, dolly. He's a hot guy. And you're in love with him._

Yay! Conscience is back! As I've said before, just shoot me.

_Please admit it. Kyouya helped you in Italy, is still worried about you, and is tending to your freaken ripped up hand. You blush whenever he's near, and your heart is like crazy, and you always fall asleep with a smile on your face when you're thinking of him._

All this happens in less than a second. I push Conscience away, after I admit to myself. Yes, I'm in love with Ootori Kyouya. Big woop. A lot of people are in love with other people. Nothing'll happen.

I'm distracted, but snap back, when IT occurs. My hand feels like it's falling of the bone, like acid. My eyes water, and I smother my face into Kyouya's jacket, and let out a small scream.

I squeeze Kyouya tight around his waist, probably crushing his internal organs in the process.

I cry, taking in sharp breathes of pain. "Relax, OK? It's almost over." Kyouya whispers soothingly.

I feel the acid-like effect from the alcohol slowly receed. I guess at some point, Kyouya wraps my hand in the guaze and ace bandage, because the next time I open my eyes, instead of his back, my face is in Kyouya's chest. My arms around his waist under his jacket, and his arms around my back, rubbing slightly.

I stop crying, and my tears dry. I relax into his embrace, enjoying it to the fullest, before acting like it was just for comfort against pain, instead of a romantic hug. Sighing, I pull away, and wipe my eyes, not making eye-contact with Kyouya, knowing full well I'll blush on sight, if I do. "T-thank you."

He doesn't say anything. He takes my right hand, and leads me to the cot to sit. I'm confused. I don't know why he does it. I'm fine now.

"Talk to me, Sakiyo." He stares long and hard, but his gaze is extremely gentle._ He cares,_ I think. _He really cares. . ._

"There's nothing to talk about. . ." I murmur. I can't look away. His eyes are so hypnotizing. The grey-black onyx makes me just stare, unable to think. I've never seen eyes so captivating. "I'm fine, well, besides this," I motion towards my bandaged up left hand, "But nonetheless."

Kyouya sighs. He pushes me down onto the cot, so I'm laying down. Then he stands, and closes the curtain around the cot. He lays down next to me, props his head up with his elbow, and stares again.

His eyes look sad, because I don't trust him enough to tell him. He's my best friend. I smile and laugh with him when he does (neither of us want to lose our reserved personality when in public). He knows almost everything about me, while I know the same about him, and I love him.

But, when I think about how we met, how we became close friends, that's when I feel it.

Some how I pull away from his onyx eyes, and I blush again. Curse these damned emotions!

With his free hand, he plays with some of my hair by my cheek. "Please tell me. I don't like it at all when something's bothering you." He whispers.

I try hard to fight against a shiver. I close my eyes. "Why do you care so much?" I whisper back. My eyes water, one tear falls from my left eye, and I turn towards Kyouya and onto my side. I just barely feel the tip of my nose touch Kyouya's chest.

"I don't know. Maybe because we've both been through trauma, though your's is quite worse, considering it was your life. Maybe because you're the only who sees past what lies on the skin. Maybe because you're my closest friend. Even Tamaki doesn't know as much about me as you do." He stops playing with my hair and sighs. "I know it has something to do with happened back in Italy. But you need to trust me. I won't do anything to hurt you."

I open my eyes when he wipes the single fallen tear away. I give a weak smle. "Really?" I whisper.

"Of course." he replies.

I close my eyes and nod. I take a deep breath, and start. "I was walking home from school with Rich. We stopped at Sami's Pizza Resturant along the way. We were just passed the fire station, when _he_ drives up to us. He was one of Rich's friends since he was in 5th grade, and offered a ride. I said I'd rather walk, because it was a beautiful day. Rich agreed with me. But _he_ said it would just be quicker than taking 45 minutes to walk 2 and a half miles home.

"So we got into the car. Then, _he_ pressed a button, and it turned into a van somehow. _He_ began to drive, and we couldn't escape.

"When I wake up, my hands were chained to the wall above my head. Rich was the same, but on the other side of the room. 'Don't worry. We'll get out of this'. He tried to calm me down. Even if I didn't show it, I was mad and ready to scream. I was. . .scared. Then people came in, unlocked Rich's hands, and dragged him out of the room, leaving me alone. 'I won't let him kill you, Sis!' he cried before the door shut, encasing me in darkness.

"I stayed like that, to the wall for about 2 days. Then, _he_ came in with weapons. The .38, 4 different whips, a pocket knife, rope, tape, and his muscles. _He_ beat me, cut me, over and over.

"The day after, when _he_ came in, _he_ went to the locked door on the side, and opened it. There were children, like 20 of them, covered in bruises. All of them were younger than 10, but more around 6. _He_ would. . ." I swallow, and feel tears slipping through. ". . .Stab them, whip them, beat them, rape them, and kill them in front of me.

"After the 10th child died, _he_ came over and ripped my clothes with the knife. _He_ cut my arms, legs and chest, but only the surface. _He_ said _he_ didn't want to leave scars on my skin. When _he_ leaned closer, I kicked him below the belt.

"For the next few days, _he'd_ come in, give me water, then do the same, but didn't come near me. Then _he _sank lower. There was a little blonde asian baby, wearing a white-flower print dress. She was like 2 years old. _He _showed no mercy. I screamed, as I did with the others, and I pleaded. _He_ slit her throat. Her blood staining her dress and my body, and _he_ tossed her on the bodies in the corner.

"He took another child, 8. He looked like my little cousin in America, Thomas. He killed him too." I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, and Kyouya strokes my cheek gently with his hand. "He came towards me and cut me again.

"A couple hours later, I was half asleep. Some one came in, and unchained me. Taking my hand, they led me to another room, where my sweat-shirt and jeans were. They told me to change. I did. I saw their face. It was a female version of _HIM_, but she told me she was helping. She knew her brother was dellusional.

"After she gave me directions, I ran, ran, until _he_ found me_. He_ trapped me, and tied my hands with rope. _He_ brought me to a windowless room, and pushed me against the wall, sticking _his_ tongue down my throat. I tried to push away, but couldn't, so instead, I took _his_ gun and put it in my sweatshirt, and took _his _pocket knife. Then I kicked _him_ again in the groin.

"_He_ growls, then grabbed me by the throat, opened the hatch-thingy, and threw me down." I sigh. I said it. I said it all. "For weeks, every nightmare I had, was like I was watching this happen over and over again, like a movie. It wouldn't go away. So I would lay there. Every time I blink, I see him, and I can still taste beer and cigarettes. I can still taste him." My voice cracks.

I snuggle closer to Kyouya, pouring out all the feeling and emotions I've been hiding from Hell. I calm down, when Kyouya wraps his arms around me again, and whispers. "It's over. You're safe. He won't come back. I won't let him go near you again."

"Wanna know the worst part of it?" I sniffle, open my eyes and look up to his face. His expression is twisted with confusion. "Whenever I see a child, a creepy song comes to my head, and reminds me of the murders. And it's in my head now."

He leans his chin on my head, and shushes me.

"_'__Come little children, I'll take thee away  
into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of Shadows_

Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way  
through all the pain and the sorrows  
Weep not poor children  
for life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions

Hush now dear children, it must be this way. . ." I close my eyes, and snuggle closer._  
". . .To weary of life and deceptions  
Rest now my children  
for soon we'll away  
into the Calm and the Quiet_

Come little children, I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of Shadows. . ."I whisper the last part of the final phrase.

"It's a shame." Kyouya says. I look up, confused. "Your voice is the purest thing I have ever heard, and yet whenever I hear it, it's about something sad or cruel." He looks away, and stares at the ceiling.

"Thanks for listening. It made me feel better." I say back. He turns to me again, and smiles. Not the host smile he occasionally gives, or his evil know-it-all smirk. A full smile.

"No problem." He turns, and rewraps his arms around me. "You should rest. I don't want you in a daze where you'll cut yourself again."

I nod, and am very comfortable in his arms. I've known him for over like 3 months, and I'm in love with him. Cupid's arrow sucks, because he doesn't love me back, and never will. . .

I ponder over this, as I close my eyes, and fall asleep.

3rd Person POV

Kyouya lays there, with his eyes open, holding his dearest friend, Sakiyo, in his arms. He deosn't understand her. He understands that she's a very composed and quiet person because of the life she's lived, and he understands on how she's afraid to come out. But he doesn't understand why _him_. Why it's _him _she's chosen to trust. Why he feels his face light up when she walks in the room. Why his heart cries when she does. God, he's even shed tears for her, of course he'd never let anyone know. Ootoris don't cry.

Maybe his conscience is right. Maybe he's in love with her. Who wouldn't be? She's perfect. Calm, composed, perfect manners, smart, clever, sly, no fear of him, and she's strong, despite being physically weak. Her smile shows perfect straight white teeth, her chocoalate-hazel eyes are always full of warmth, when not filled of boredom or anger (The 3 Idiots). She may be small, and shorter than Haninozuka-Senpai, who is 5'4", but she's not child-looking. She's brave, has a good amount of confidence in her, and she makes people around her smile.

Ohh Kami, help, because Ootori Kyouya, The Shadow King of the Host Club, the Low Blood-Pressure Demon Lord, has fallen head over heels for a girl.

He looks down at his sleeping friend. Her hair of dark auburn, bleache-blonde and brown falls in large, delicate curls around her pale face. Her tiny freckles barely visible in the lighting of the nurses' office, and her long, dark auburn eyelashes curl just right. Her slender body is curled up against his, sharing body heat as she slumbers on. Even through her blazer, Kyouya can see defined curves, though they may be small. Her face is tear-stained, which highlights the skin as the light reflects it. Her mouth is slightly ajar, taking in slow and deep breathes.

This is her. The goddess who has captured his heart.

Kyouya looks at his watch, and sighs. It's time to get back to class. He slips his arm out from underneath Sakiyo, who doesn't wake up. He gets up, pulls the blanket over her, and turns to leave. But a sentence she said echoes in his head. _"'Every time I blink, I see him, and I can still taste beer and cigarettes. I can still taste him.'"_

_I'll take care of that. . ._ he thinks. He goes back to the cot, and leans down. He pauses for a moment, deciding if he should or not. He leans in, and presses his lips on Sakiyo's.

He pulls back, and leaves. If she knew, she would never taste _HIM_ again.

A slippery texture is on his lips. He licks them, and tastes strawberries. _Huh. So that's why she smells so delicious all the time. It was the lip gloss._

It finally registers to him what he just did. As soon as he closes the door to the office, he leans on it, his hand over his mouth and cheeks. He's hot and red. His mind is clouded. He just kissed his best friend..

_'The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned'_. If only William Somerset Maugham knew, how acccurate that quote is. . .

Sakiyo's POV

When I woke up, I was in the nurses' office. It took a moment for me to remember why I was there, and classes had ended for the day. 2 days pass.

Kyouya and Tamaki weren't in class during the afternoon. Instead, the twins are were waiting for me at the end of class

That is why I am currently being dragged to the Host Club, in the 3rd Music Room. This is where rich and handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and flirt with rich and beautiful girls who also have too much time on their hands. And thus, this is the Ouran Highschool Host club! YAY! (I hope you caught the sarcasm in there. . .)

PFFFT! Yeah right. Who would want guys pointlessly flirting with you? Sure, I know they like to see girls smile, but isn't it more worth it to go out into the real world and truly fall in love?

When the twins realize that dragging me by one hand isn't working, and they can't pull both hands because of my palm, they result in drastic measures. And I mean DRASTIC MEASURES!

As if they knew it would torture me, Hikaru picks me up, and throws me over his shoulder. I scream, start to cry, and hang on for dear life. I am HORRIFIED of heights. I can literally pass out from looking out a 3-story window. That's why it's a good thing I'm short. I like being close to the ground.

"Please please PLEASE put me down. I'll come, just. . .please." I bury my face into Hikaru's shoulder, and start to hypervenalate.

I feel my weight adjusted, but my feet never touch the ground. I squeeze my eyes harder than ever, and smother myself into my younger brother's shoulder.

I'm too scared. I can't stay awake. Or at least I can't move. It's that kind of sleep where you can hear and feel, but you can't open your eyes, move or talk.

My arms slump. "Umm, Hika?" Kaoru asks. "I think she passed out."

I feel him shift me again. "Ohh shit. Kyouya-Senpai will eat my head off. . ."

"Why will I eat your head off, Hikaru?" Kyouya's voice is a little behind Kaoru's. Hikaru turns, and I feel him whimper ever so slightly.

"Uhh, well Tamaki told us to bring her to the clubroom, so we started dragging her. . ." Hika starts.

"And when that didn't work, Hika picked her up. . ." Kao interupts.

**"And she fainted."** they finish together. I am adjusted to bridal position in Hika's arms. My cheeks sting from the salty tears. I am going to kill the twins later. Most definitely.

Someone takes me out of Hika's arms, and snuggles me to his chest. Soap and a hint of cinnamon. Kyouya. Somehow my body shifts closer slightly.

"I will forgive you this time, only because she appears to be fine, though I give her full merits to kill you for reliving her worst fear to this extent." I mentally smirk to myself. Kyouya is probably sending death rays.

I feel him walk away, taking long, even strides. My heart rate increases. I'm sure my face is red, really really red.

His pace starts to slow, to just barely walking. I feel him sigh. "You're a lot of trouble, aren't you?" Kyouya whispers. He nustles his head against my neck, in between my head and shoulders.

His hot breaths sends shivers down my spine. My heart is pounding, and he pulls away slightly, after feeling it, but presses closer against my neck. I feel him smirk. "Even if you're sleeping, I make you this crazy for me? I never knew."

He does the unthinkable. He pulls back my uniform jacket, and leans closer, placing gentle kisses along my neck. My heart rate gets faster. He nips on my skin, nearly drawing blood, marking me. His tongue runs along the bruise.

"If only you knew. . ." I barely hear him whisper. "I. . .I-"

I fall asleep.

_We were sitting, quietly, doing nothing but small-talk. The light from the window reflected off of his milky skin. He had the most gorgous eyes, onyx-gray, sparkling behind glasssed frames. He leaned closer, becoming nearly only 3 inches away from me._

_"What's wrong?" I said, starring at his puzzled gaze. His gaze wondered to my neck, most specificly to the hickey I had hidden. "Kyouya, what's the matter? Talk to me. You've been quiet lately."_

_"How'd you get that bruise?" He brushed away my hair from my neck, letting his slim fingers graze over the hickey. "Did some one hurt you?"_

_His face was expressionless, but his eyes were hidden by the glare of his glasses, emitting a playful side of him. "N-no. I woke up, and it was already there. I-I don't know where it came from."_

_He leaned in even closer, his lips barely a centimeter apart from mine. "Perhaps I can jog your memory." _

_Kyouya kissed me. His lips wrapped around mine. When I gasped out in surprise, he took the opertunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, exploring the virgin carverns, which was now only known to him. My eyes drifted closed, and our tongues began the dance of dominance. He won._

_His hands reached up to my cheeks, pulling me closer. Mine did the same. My fingers were tangled in his black locks, my nails scratching his scalp, making him groan._

_He shifted to my seat on the couch, pressing his body against mine. His hands moved to my lower back, rubbing slowly._

I open my eyes. I see Kyouya's head hanging slightly. He is asleep, too. I'm laying on my back, my head in his lap.

I smile, thinking about the dream. I turn to my side, my head facing his stomach. I close my eyes, and drift back into LaLa Land.

"Someone needs to wake them up. They won't be happy, though." Tamaki whispers. Already I have a HUUGE headache from him. He woke me up.

**"Be our guest, Senpai. We're not waking them up. Plus, Kyouya-Senpai's a bit mad at us."** the twins say together.

I squeeze my eyes shut tighter than they already were. I want to go back to sleep. I snuggle closer to the warmth from under me. A large hand pats my head, curling their fingers along with my curls.

"If you keep talking louder, she _will _wake up." Kyouya whispers.

At the sound of his voice, I'm pulled back into a blissful sleep.

_She cried, over and over again. She clung to me, and her dark blood flowed onto my body. He stood behind her, and shot her, one of the bullets grazing my arm._

_Then, it was black. Under a single spot light, Kyouya stood there. His hand was extended out, and he was calling my name, "Sakiyo. Sakiyo," under a whisper._

_I ran to him, and we hugged. I was crying into his chest. "It's over. It's over." He murmured into my ear._

_"No, it's not. And that's not her name, Ootori!" I was pulled away from Kyouya, and I screamed. _He _was there. _

_There were flashes. Of me getting beat. Of the children dying. Of Rich dying. I cried. I saw Kyouya again._

He _shot Kyouya, square in the chest. I screamed, loud enough to shatter anything made of glass in the entire world. _He_ turned to me. "This is what happens when an American is born." _He _raised the gun, and shot me in the face and chest._

I scream, and sit straight up. My chest rises and falls in record time. My hands shoot up to my face, feeling for anything. There's nothing but a little sweat. My right hand travels down to my chest. There's nothing there, either. **"Ohh thank you God, I'm not dead."**

I pull my legs to my chest, bury my face in my knees, and cry my heart out. Some where in between, there's the occasional **"Kyouya"** and **"why me?"**

My psyche collapses. _He's_ coming for me. _He's_ coming back to kill me. I can just feel it.

Something shifts behind me, but I pay it no heed. I don't care. I know I'm going to die.

**"Sakiyo."** It is Kyouya's voice. I spin around. Kyouya's behind me, starring. His eyes are filled with tears. 3 tears had already fallen. I look down to his chest. His tie is not there, his blazer open, and his dress shirt opened until the 3rd button. No gunshot wound, no blood, which means no death for him.

**"Ohh my God, Kyouya!" **I tackle him in a hug, squeezing with all my strength. I can't see because of all my tears.** "**_**He**_** came back!" **I scream and cry over and over again_. __**"He **_**killed you too! **_**He**_** didn't stop!"** He wraps his arms around me. It calms me down. More than anything has ever been able to do. Even Rich's hugs never helped this much. **"**_**He **_**came back. Nothing stopped **_**him**_**, this time. Nothing." **I whisper. I can't help but speak in English.

**"No, **_**he's**_** not. I promised. **_**He's**_** not going to touch you, even if it costs my life. I'll never leave you, I swear to Kamis, I won't."** He whispers back. He buries his head in my hair, and rubs my back. **"I'll never let anything happen to you. Nothing'll hurt you again. Not your parents, not destiny, not **_**him**_**. No one, nothing."**

**"How can you be so sure? How do you know **_**he**_** isn't watching us right now, laughing, and planning as we speak?"**

**"I just know it. Trust me, I would rather die, than see, hear, or think about anyone hurting you."** His voice is barely audible, and I nod into his chest.

We stay there, silent for a moment, before he speaks up. **"How come you never told me you still have nightmares?"**

**"I-I just try no to think about it, so I never talk about it. But, it's been more of a present/furture tense lately. I really don't know what to do."**

**"Well, forget about it. It will never happen again."**

I nod, and pull away, wiping away my tears.

The room is silent. I look around, and the host club is quiet, and the few others here are the same.

Haninozuka-Senpai is the first to speak. "Saki-Chan, are you OK?" His child innocence, even if he is 18, is a knife in my gut. He reminds me of all the children. I nod, while a silent tear falls again. "Here." He hands me Usa-Chan, and runs over to Morinozuka-Senpai.

**"I think you need to talk about it again. To me, if no one else. You can't stay like this; it can eventually kill you, in which case, if you're right about **_**him**_**, **_**he**_** will be succeeding."** Kyouya says into English. **"Alright?"**

I give a very small side smile, and hug Kyouya, my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Kyouya." I revert back to Japanese. "For everything."

A couple days pass, and the 3 Idiots drag me to the clubroom everyday. I just sit in the corner, like a good girl, and talk to Kyouya, about all the nightmares and crap.

On the last day, when I finish, I have tears forming, and Kyouya hugs me. A few memebers gasp, when they see us (we are sitting in the middle of the room. . .I don't know why. . .)

_"OHH HEEEELLLLLLLL NOOOO!"_ a voice shouts from under the floor. All of a sudden, a platform circulates out of the tiles, and a girl is standing on it, red in the face, long, light brown hair pulled back with a ribbon on her head. If I had to guess who she is, I'd say Renge, the Host Club's crazy Otaku 'Manager'. _"KEEP YOUR GRUBBY PAWS OFF OF MY KYOUYA!"_

**"****Vous devez être Renge."** I say in French, since Kyouya said she had lived in France. **"Et pour votre information, Kyouya n'est mon meilleur ami, et j'ai aucune raison d'interférer avec votre romantique sentiments pour lui. Il est juste un ami. Je trouve très impoli que vous penseriez que je suis dans l'amour avec lui, fondée sur le fait qu'il était étreindre moi dans le confort."** (Translation : You must be Renge. And for your information, Kyouya is my best friend, and I have no reason to interfere with your romantic feelings for him. He is just a friend. I find it rude that you would think I am in love with him, based on the fact he was hugging me in comfort.) I narrow my eyes. I do not like her.

**"Avez-vous ont des sentiments pour lui?"** She asks snottly, her eyes still glaring. (Translation : Do you have feelings for him?)

**"Et si j'aime lui? Il ne veut pas m'aimer, donc il n'a pas question."** I spit. My face is getting red. (Translation : And if I do love him? He doesn't love me back, so it does not matter.)

**"Il est important parce qu'il est à moi, et vous n'ai aucune raison d'être près de lui, putain."** She retorts, jumping off the platform and coming closer. (Translation : It matters because he is mine, and you have no reason to be near him, whore.)

I swallow. **"Amende, salope. Mais vous devez savoir, il me protégera si j'ai besoin, va de même pour vous. Pas besoin d'être furieux comme ceci." **I stand, grab my bag, and start to walk away. (Translation : Fine, bitch. But you should know he will protect me if I need it, same goes for you. No need to be angry like this.)

**"Je ne suis pas fait avec vous, encore!" **Renge screams, she follows me towards the door, and grabs my wrist. (Translation : I am not done with you, yet!)

**"Eh bien, je suis."** I pull my wrist out of her grip, and then face Tamaki.** "Tamaki, veuillez ne pas dire à quiconque de ce que vous avez entendu, en particulier Kyouya. Veuillez?"** I smile and turn away and leave, after I see him nod. (Translation : Well, I am. Tamaki, please do not tell anyone what you have heard, especially Kyouya. Please?)

I run. I run faster than I ever had, run until my feet bleed, and I continue to run. I don't look back. I don't want to.

I don't belong here. Not at all.

_Like Hell you don't. Listen to me. Go back. Please!_

Tears stream down my face. Conscience, I'm not in the mood! Please leave me alone.

_No. And because I know you won't listen to me, I'm-a do this._ My body stops running on its own.

Instead of straight, I take a left, and run down the hall. I pass the gym, towards the studios for the Waltz Majors.

I try to stop, but I can't.

I run into a small room, lock the door, and collapse against it.

Why the fuck am I in a dance studio?

_Because, it's the only place where you can calm down! I have as much control over this body as you do. You will sit here, AND REFLECT!_

I cry again. I want to die. I hate my life. I have been abused, kidnapped, a witness to murders, nearly raped, and the man who did this is still out to get me! I have an unrequired love towards my best friend, Kyouya. The crazy Otaku named Renge makes me want to rip my hair out, and I've only known her for like 30 seconds!

What am I supposed to do?

_Relax. Vent out your emotions. Scream. Cry. Admit your feelings in a language no one here understands so you're at no risk of being embarrassed later on. I don't know. But I do know you're not going anywhere yet. The best would be scream and yell your feelings out. The rooms are soundproof so when there are rehersals, the music wouldn't interupt classes._

Something lightly knocks on the door behind me. I freeze, not daring to breathe.

"Are you in there?" I cry. _He_ was the last person I wanted to think about.

It is the monster from Italy.

"I know you're in there, Ruxandra-Nicoleta. You can't hide! OPEN THIS GODDAMNED DOOR!" He screams, and begins pounding on it.

I get up, as quietly as I can, and run to the other door of the room, open it, and run away.

He catches me, and stabs me in the chest.

I wake up. I look around. A dance studio. Now I remember. I was running, and locked myself in here. I fell asleep, and my inner thoughts and fears broke free into my imagination.

I get up, unlock the door, and walk home.

I have a splitting headache. I lay on my bed, a wet washcloth over my eyes, curtains closed, canopy closed, lights off, all things making noise long gone. I'm in a tight black tanktop, and guys' basketball shorts that I had from America.

"Need anything else?" My personal maid, Mary, whispers from outside my canopy.

"Just some water. Please and thank you." I say back. She leaves.

In record time, she's back, and hands me the water. "Hope you feel better, sweetie." She leaves again.

I take a few sips of water. It tastes funny, a little bit like tap water.

I fall asleep.

It was a blissful sleep. Solid, straight through, no dream or thoughts. Endless, really.

I'm bouncing up and down. My head hurts.

When I try to open my eyes, they don't move, so I let myself doze off again, being rocked by whatever's happening to me.

I'm shivering. It's so cold. I can feel my lips turn blue. Something warm slips around my arms, and I attempt to open my eyes. It's bright.

I blink, and slowly faces come into focus. Haruhi, Tamaki and Morinozuka-Senpai. They all look mad, even the silent, stoic Mori.

I try to move my hands, only to find they are bound behind me, as are my ankles.

"What. The. HELL?" Tamaki shouts. "Seriously, Sakiyo!"

"I think I should be the one saying 'What. The. HELL?' considering I'm the one tied up, Tamaki." I answer calmly.

"How could you aggrivate Renge like that? Kyouya's about to eat her head off because she keeps bothering him." Haruhi interupts, with calmness in her voice that towers over mine. "She's trying everything to get him to date her, or have him agree to her little fantasy 'engagement'."

I twitch. _'Engagement'? _Ohh hell no. "She's just an overconceited person, who'll jump to the worst conclusions and do anything to get her way. I've grown up around people like that my entire life. Since I'm. . .away from it now, being near someone like that, will get me mad, and I will try to do something about it, like pissing them the fuck off. Revenge is my forte, but I've only been aloud to do it under minor circumstances.

"Renge is the person who'll make me regret something, and I will not stand for it. Especially not after what she called me." I whisper the last sentence.

"A whore?" Tamaki asks.

"Yeah."

"Do you really love him?" Haruhi asks. I give her a confusing look. "Kyouya. Do you love him?"

I begin to glare at Tamaki. If he told them, he's gonna need help. "I didn't tell them. They told me they knew what you said, because they take French."

I swallow. Of course! Why didn't I remember that? Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!

"Why should it matter, anyways?" I barely whisper.

"I may be guessing, but I think Kyouya cares for you, to the point it's considered love." Tamaki says cassually to me. "You're the only one he has shown interest in, in about 6 months. The 2 of you are always talking, he gives real smiles around you, not his host smile. And I've seen him cry for the first time ever."

"He never cried, and I've known him since primary school. He never showed raw emotions, until he met you, Sakiyo." Morinozuka-Senpai adds. His voice is so deep, it's kinda scary.

"And no offense, but you blush around him, and show your emotions around him too. I mean yeah, your blushes are hard to catch, but I've seen them." Haruhi informs.

"I think you are head over heels in love with Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Sakiyo. If you don't do something about it, I think his father can and will arrange an engagement and marraige for him, either with another girl, or Renge. Plus, if that happens, I think it will damage his health, as it will with yours." Tamaki sums it up.

I stare at the floor. I didn't want people to know. But here stands 3 of my friends, telling me they know about it, and telling me to go after it.

I can't. Kyouya deserves better than a foreignly kidnapped, beaten teenage girl, who only recently rejoined her wealthy family on the other side of the world! Who could fall in love with that? I'm not that pretty, plus I look nothing like I'm Japanese. Sure I'm smart, but that's basically it. I don't have any real talents, except maybe acting/singing from doing it for 6 years, but I never really felt passion with it. There's nothing special about me.

"There's everything special about you, sweetpea." Haruhi says. I blush.

"Did I say everything I thought outloud, or just that?"

"Just that. Is there anything you want to add?"

"No."

"So. . ?" Morinozuka-Senpai asks.

I sigh. "Yes, I am in love with him. I understand your reasoning that he could be in love with me, but I will not risk it. If we did court each other, we could fight, and refuse to talk to each other, destroying our friendship. I would rather see him go out and live his life, from the sidelines. I do not want to risk that."

"If you don't try, how do you know it won't work?" Haruhi retorts, clearly mad at my stubborness.

"Something like this had happened before. Because of it, I had lost one of my best friends." Rich. I didn't want to be his friend, I did not want to hang out with _him, _and look what happened! Rich is 6 feet underground, and _he_ is still out there.

"But-" Tamaki starts,

"No. I do not want to tell Kyouya I'm in love with him, so put it out of your mind!" I feel tears slip out, and my Japanese slurrs slightly, giving me an English accent. "I'll never tell him, and life will go on the way it is." I dig my nails into my palms. I scruntch my nose. "Please untie me; my nose is itchy."

"If you don't admit your feelings, you'll never learn to admit anything, which can affect your mental stability, and your physical health." Haruhi demands from me.

"FINE! I am in FUCKING LOVE with Ootori Kyouya! I don't know how; I don't know why. I just am. He's my best friend, and I would do anything to save him. He's protected me, and I want to protect him, but I'm TOO GODDAMNED weak. I want to tell him, but I just freeze up when I think about it. I don't know what to DO!" I cry. I hang my head, letting my chin rest on my sternum.

Every one is silent. Someone comes behind me, unties me, then I hear them all shuffle out.

I rest my head in my hands, and fall to my knees. I stay there for a while. "How am I suppose to go on?" I ask myself outloud. "I don't understand anything about love or relationships, yet I'm in love, and I can't do anything about it!

"They're wrong. He doesn't love me back. Who would?" I sit up slightly, pushing my bangs out of my face. "'_The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned.' _Ohh William Somerset Maugham, why'd you have to write a quote so fitting this situation?"

"Love on one side hurts worse than death, but love on both sides heals. If only you knew. . ." The most familiar voice to me says, his voice echoing throughout the empty room._  
_

_"'No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide eyed fears  
I'm here  
Nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you.'"_ He whispers, quoting the lyrics from _The Phantom of the Opera's All I ask Of You._ I look up, and he's standing there, by the door across from me._  
__  
"'Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe  
No one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you.'"_ He walks closer, and holds out his hand. I hesitantly grasp it, and he pulls me up to his chest.__

He sings this time. He hits the notes flawlessly. He has a perfect tennor voice.

_"'Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you  
Here beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Sakiyo,  
Thats all I ask of you.'"_ He pulls away, but holds me close by my shoulders. His face is tear-stained. "I can't sing the rest without you." He whispers.__

I take a shaky breath after smirking very lightly.  
_"'Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Say the word  
And I will follow you. . .'"_ I sing in piano, feeling my own tears fall down my cheeks again. I seem to be crying a lot lately.__

He sways me a bit in his arms, like a very slowly waltz. Kinda corny, just like the movie.  
_"'Share each day with me  
Each night, each morning. . .'" _We sing together.__

"'Say you love me. . .'" Me.__

"'You should know I do. . .'" Him.__

"'Love me. . .  
Thats all I ask of you. . .'" Together. He wipes off my tears, and hold my face in his hands. He continues to sway us around, then he twirls me, like in the ballet from the video. From the exact part I had fallen from lack of a partner. I fall into his arms, not used to having a partner.__

"'Anywhere you go, let me go too.  
Love me. . .  
Thats all I ask of you.'" We lock eyes. His onyx eyes burn into mine, and I feel mine tear up again.

"No crying, anymore. It makes me want to cry." He whispers, wiping my eyes again. "There's no reason to cry now."

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Do you know where you are?" He smirks. I avert my eyes from his, and look around. The room is unfamiliar. It's a pale blue, with tall white pillars reaching up to the ceiling. The windows have transparent white curtains. The floor is wooden.

"A random place? I know I'm not home, and we're most likely not in school. I honestly have no idea. I fell asleep at home, and I woke up here with a headache, with no idea how I got here. I wasn't in a deep sleep either. . ." I trail off, but then I know. "I bet Tamaki had my maid slip something in my water to make me sleep to bring me here. He's definetely gonna get it."

"He drugged you?" He seems amused, yet slightly aggitated. Same Ol' Same Ol'. He stares at me. "I have told you, that you have an amazing voice?"

"Yes, but you only heard it with sad songs." I reply, starring back. I have no idea where this conversations going to go.

"What did we just sing?" He smirks again.

I flush before muttering "A love song."

"I didn't catch that." He smiles.

I look away, and sigh. "Kyouya, I'm crazy for you. I don't when I started to, I just did. I didn't want to tell you, and I never planned on it. I love you, and I-" I pull away, amd start to run.

I get about 10 feet away, before he catches me. He grabs my arm, turns me around, and leans down.

He steals my lips, and keeps me steady by my waist, when my knees give out. As his teeth nips at my lower lips, I gasp, and he slips his tongue into my mouth. The hot muscle fights with mine for dominance. My eyes drift close.

I lose the battle. His tongue explores the hot cavern, as if he's memorizing it, since he's the only one who knows it.

He tastes good. Like mint. Completely different from how he smells.

I can't help it. I whine a little when he pulls away,

He rests his forehead on mine, and looks me dead in the face. "Is that enough for you to realize that I'm completely in love with you, as well?"

I'm sure I'm redder than anything ever discovered or made right now. I give a small smile. "If I'm crying in joy, can I cry?"

He ponders this. "No. But I can destract you from crying by telling you where you are." His face falls down to an angry frown. "And Tamaki and everyone involved with never again breathe."

I cock an eyebrow. "Where exactly are we, Kyouya?"

"We are in my older sister's ex-bedroom and dance studio, in the main masion of the Ootori Household, or thus . . .my house. Apperently, my sister AND my father had created an alliance with Tamaki, which would explain why she dragged me down here."

Wait a sec. "Your father? I thought you didn't get along with him." I thought his father hated me. The way he acted towards me when I was staying in the hospital (shudder), was, uncomfortable to say the least.

"Well, from what I know, I'd say my sister has weaseled her way into his good nature. He couldn't give a rat's ass, as long as I get someone suitable and presentable. I guess being the eldest of the Hitachiin family gave you a good boost.

"And that's what he said to me. I have full permission to court you, if you'll accept. . ." His left hand travels down to my abdimon, to the silver heart locket. His right hand goes up to the ruby amulet to retrieve the key.

When he unlocks the locket, his hand puts the key back, then he digs in his pocket. He takes out a picture of him. In it, he's smiling. His real smile, not his smirk, his host smile, amused smirk, aggitated smirk, or anything else in between. His black hair fell just above the black and silver frames, which are pushed up, but not reflecting a glare. His beautiful, silver onyx eyes stare straight, nearly sparkling. And his milky skin glows.

I watch with amazement, as he puts his picture on the "Lover" side of the locket. He closes it, locking it automatically, and brings it up to his lips, and kisses it gently.

He leans down, and whispers. "Be mine? Forever?" Something cold slips onto the 4th finger on my left hand. I look down.

There is a silver band. In it, there are sapphires and emeralds. On the inside, I can feel the words "I love you" engraved on it. He takes his hand, and wraps it around my left hand, and brings it up to his lips.

I feel my eyes turn wet, and I turn around sharply when he lets go of my hand. "Sakiyo?" His voice is laced with worry.

"I'm not allowed to let you see me cry, remember? Even _if_ it's from joy. . ." I say, mockingly.

He spins me around, forcing me to face him. My tears slip down my face. I wrap my arms around his neck, and pull myself up to his ear, and whisper, "I do."

3rd Person POV

Years later. . .

"OOHHHH MY GOOOOOOD!" A shrill scream echoes through the mansion.

Ootori Kyouya runs down the hall, to the kitchen, the source of the cry. He sees his wife, Ootori Sakiyo, who was formally known as Hitachiin Sakiyo, or Ruxandra-Nicoleta Williams, steaming red. She has her hands over her cheeks.

He sees her engagement ring on her middle finger, a silver band, with emeralds and sapphires, and an engravement saying "I love you." On her ring finger, her wedding ring. Also a silver band, but the jewels are rubies and sapphires, arranged delicately with a silver dragon and rose made of the silver band. This ring's engravement says "Forever we are each other's."

He follows her glare, to the 3 children, sitting on the floor. The oldest, who are ironically twins, Aki, female, and Haki, male. Both have jet black hair from their father, but the glowing hazel eyes from their mother. The 3rd, Kira, has his father's onyx eyes and glasses, but his mother's curly auburn, blonde and brown hair.

They all look like triplets. Identical triplates, if it weren't for their hair color and eyes, plus the twins, Aki and Haki, are boy and girl, and are the oldest. They are 6, while Kira is 4.

The children, are sitting there, with calm expressions, with a hint of confusion.

"Sakiyo, what on Earth is wrong?" Kyouya asks, as he walks over, and stands behind his love.

"'What is wrong?' What's wrong is that they are all remakes of Hikaru and Kaoru! They're demons!" She whines, and buries her head into her husband's shoulder.

As he pats her back, he sees his children all look at each other, and grin with cheshire smiles. He suppresses a shudder. He menatlly agrees with her; their children, will most likely take up after their twin uncle's behavioral actions from when they were teenagers. They are still pranksters, but nowhere near what they used to be.

As for the rest of the former Host Club, Suoh Tamaki, who is the new chairman of Ouran Private Acedemy, as well as the head of his father's companies, is happliy engaged to Fujioka Haruhi, the most well-known layer throught Japan, and several other parts of Asia. They are expecting a baby girl sometime in the nearing fall.

Morinozuka Takashi, inherited his family's kendo schools, and is waiting for his wife to return from Italy from visiting her mother, along with their 3 year old son.

Haninozuka Mitsukuni, also inherited his karate dojos. His wife, who had come from America, taught with him until recently, for she is now 6 weeks into her 4th pregnacy. Her 3 other children, all have their father's famous blonde hair, and the only girl, 5, has his honey eyes. The boys, 4 and 6, have their mother's sparkling blue eyes.

The twins, each happily married to, ironically again, identical twins girls. . .They run their mother's fasion line as equal partners. Hitachiin Hikaru, has a 13-month old baby girl, and a 4 year old son. His brother, Hitachiin Kaoru, has the opposite. A 13-month old baby boy, and a 4 year old daughter.

As for Renge, well, let's just say she found her perfect match, shortly after Kyouya had proposed to Sakiyo. . . IT"S ATTACK OF THE OTAKUS!

The _Monster_, had been caught, about a month before the Ootori's wedding. He has been executed.

Sakiyo's "parents" from back in America, and still currently in jail, for child abuse and kidnapping on foreign soil.

Their son, Thomas, had come to live with the Hitachiins, about 2 months after the Ootori proposal. He is now happily teaching at Ouran Private Acedemy.

The End


End file.
